No Fear On Your Birthday
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sasha gets teleported to Halloween Town by accident on her birthday. Will Jack find her in time and will she make it back home? A birthday request story for newbienovelistRD. :)


**A birthday request from newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! :) Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney. Rachel and Sasha belong to me.**

* * *

 **No Fear On Your Birthday**

Rachel was humming as the cake was baking in the oven and Snare-Oh came in the kitchen. "Everything is ready in the ballroom," he said.

She smiled. "The cake's almost done," she said. "Just have to frost it when it cools off."

"Sasha's going to be surprised," he said.

"Indeed," said Whampire as he came in, a smile on his face. "She knows we have a party planned for her, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and she's looking forward to it," she said. "She even mentioned something about being kissed under the full moon tonight."

At that, she looked at the Vladat, who cocked an eyebrow at her before catching on what she was saying. "Then I better not disappoint my angel," he said with a smile.

"Smart man," the owner of the Grant Mansion said with a smile before she turned back to take the now baked cake out of the oven. As she set it down to cool, Rook came in and went up to her, hugging her from behind and making her smile. "Welcome home, my love," she said.

"Thank you, baby," he said before pulling her into a kiss, making her smile again before they suddenly heard a scream and the four headed out of the kitchen and found Goop helping Sugilite up as the crystal alien had apparently fallen down the stairs.

"What happened?" The polymorph asked.

"Sasha and I were coming downstairs when she was suddenly hit with a bright light and she faded away before I could grab her," Sugilite answered, looking a bit dazed from the fall.

"Faded away?" Rachel asked. "You mean, almost like…she was teleported?"

"It did look that way," the Crystalsapien answered.

Rachel went in search of Frankenstrike after hearing that, hoping he might be able to find Sasha. Whampire went with her, worried about his fiancée.

* * *

Sasha gasped as cold air hit her face and hands and she blinked her eyes open to find herself on a brick street and she glanced around, not recognizing her surroundings, but swallowed as she noticed it was rather a bit dark, even though the sun was out. Biting her lip, she decided to find out where she was and perhaps try to call Rachel and the others.

As she was walking down the street, she heard eerie howls and sounds like ones you might hear in a horror movie and she glanced around before all of a sudden, ghosts began flying around her. Shivering from the very cold air the ghosts carried around them, Sasha barely held back a scream, a scream that was released when a man with a hatchet in his head, a werewolf, and other nightmarish creatures came out. Terrified, she began running to get away from them.

As she put some distance between herself and the frightening monsters, she glanced over her shoulder before crashing into something and grunting, letting out a terrified yelp as cold hands gently grabbed her and her face became a look of terror as she saw some skeletons hanging by their necks from tree branches had grabbed her and a deep voice suddenly spoke. "Careful," it said and Sasha turned to see the tree had a face and it was looking at her. Her face went white and her hands suddenly glowed green, making the skeletons gasp as vines grabbed them and forced them to let her arms go and the tree grunted as his branches were forced back.

Seeing her chance, the young woman quickly escaped, sensing her power fading away as the tree and the skeletons hanging from him now joined in the chase to stop her. Unable to use her powers now due to her being tired and scared, Sasha saw a wrought-iron gate in front of her and quickly went inside, closing the gate behind her and running up the stairs into a house that looked like a haunted house, but at the moment, she just wanted to get away from the monsters that were after her.

Terrified, she opened the door without knocking and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her before running further inside and shaking as she tried to catch her breath, but then collapsed on the floor, scooting closer to the wall and crying in fear.

Jack, who had been in his tower thinking about where to take Sally for their anniversary which was coming up soon, heard someone crying and turned, his skull taking on a confused look. Just then, the wind entered the room and gently urged Jack towards the stairs. The tall skeleton quickly moved down the stairs and listened carefully as not only did the crying get louder, but he also heard the doorbell ringing. Curious, he answered the door and found some of the ghosts there. "Jack, there's a girl that ran into your home," said one. "She's not from around here."

"A girl?" He asked. "Sally?"

They shook their heads. "She had brown hair and blue eyes," said another. "Hanging Tree said that when he and his hanging men had grabbed her, her hands suddenly glowed green and vines grabbed the hanging men, forcing them to let her go."

Hearing that, Jack's eyes widened and he noticed the monsters all gathered around. "Tell everyone that I will handle it," he said and they nodded, leaving to do so as Jack closed the door and a thoughtful look came to his face. "Brown hair. Blue eyes. Hands that glow green and vines appearing," he said to himself. "That sounds a lot like Sasha."

Hearing crying again, the skeleton moved toward the sound and soon saw a young woman curled up by the wall, crying softly and he paused. "Sasha?" He said.

Hearing her name, Sasha looked up and relief instantly filled her face when she saw him. "Jack!" She cried out and jumped up to greet him. He caught her as she stumbled towards him and she hugged him hard, to which he held her comfortingly.

"Shh, I'm here, Sasha," he said soothingly. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and sniffled a little as a few more tears fell and the tall skeleton gently wiped them away as Sasha hugged him again, calming down as he rubbed her back. "I was at home when a bright flash happened and the scene changed to a brick street. And…then the monsters came out," she said.

Jack surprised her by gently picking her up. "They were curious about you," he said. "They didn't mean to do anything more than perhaps scare you."

She looked up at him and he smiled. "We monsters like to scare, but we don't like causing harm," he said gently.

Sasha sniffled a little. "Jack, can you help me get home?" She asked. "Or at least tell me how I got here?"

"Dr. Finklestein came up with a teleporter and was rather eager to try it, but we thought it had backfired. Apparently, it brought you here to my world by mistake," Jack answered her. "And…if I recall right, isn't today your birthday?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Well, Rachel told me," he said. "Sally and I were going to come by in a bit as she's out getting a gift for you."

Sasha looked up at him. "You and Sally are coming to the party?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course we are!" Jack said, lifting her up over his head as if she was a young child, which made her smile before he set her down gently on her feet. "But seeing as you are here right now, perhaps I better give you my present to you first."

"Jack, you and Sally didn't have to get me anything," she said, hugging him. "Having you guys come to the party is the best present for me."

The tall skeleton smiled at her. "But I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't have a gift for you," he said. "Now, close your eyes. And no peeking."

Giggling, Sasha covered her eyes with her hands, but soon found out what Jack had in mind for her gift as she felt him start tickling her and she fell down to the floor instantly, laughing like crazy as her friend tickled her, starting with her underarms, which had Sasha laughing like crazy.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Jack cooed at her, moving his hands to her neck and ears, to which the young woman squealed and tried to block his tickle attack by scrunching her neck into her shoulders, but the boney fingers just kept tickling before the skeleton decided to move his hands to Sasha's stomach. "I'm going to tickle this stomach of yours!" He said teasingly.

The brown-haired girl quickly went to scoot away, almost escaping before her friend caught her and he instantly tickled her stomach, which proved to be her ultimate spot as she fell back into the tall skeleton's arms, making it easy for him to hold her while he tickled every inch of her stomach with his boney hands before suddenly scooping her up in his arms and bringing her stomach up close to his mouth, blowing giant raspberries into the ticklish stomach. Sasha squealed loudly at that before squirming and gripped Jack's shoulder. "Jack," she laughed out, making him smile as he stopped, seeing she was trying to breathe as he held her comfortingly and saw her smile on her face.

"That's better," he said, one finger gently tickling under her chin, making her giggle a little. "You shouldn't have any fear on your birthday, Sasha."

She smiled up at him and hugged him, to which he hugged her. "I'm sorry about this mix-up," he said to her.

"It's okay, Jack. I forgive you," she said.

Sally then came in the front door. "Oh, Sasha, there you are," she said as she stepped aside to show Rachel was behind her. The older sister embraced both Jack and her younger sister.

"Frankenstrike was thankfully able to track down where you were," the blonde-haired girl said. "Now, everyone's waiting for you back at home, Sasha."

"Then let's hurry there," said Jack as he pulled both girls close to him in a hug and did the same with his wife before snapping his fingers and they were all at the Grant Mansion in a flash, where the party was just starting to kick off.

Sasha's eyes widened when she saw the party and blinked. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting all this," she said in surprise.

"Oh, come on. Like we're not going to spoil you on your birthday, my angel?" Whampire asked as he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back though. We were worried."

"I'm okay," she said with a smile as the party then really kicked off and Sasha smiled as everyone began dancing to the awesome music and she giggled as she joined in, deciding that this was one of the best birthdays she had ever had in her whole life, thanks to her family and friends.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, newbienovelistRD! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
